Rogue's Return
by Rogue19
Summary: Rogue Gambit. Warning to Jean Grey fans. R&R plz
1. Fear

Footsteps echoed down the path, as Rogue made her way back to her home, and school, Prof. Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters. It had been a bad day for her at Bayville High, her actual High school. She had been held back for lingering after homeroom. " That is so slack!" Rogue called out loud, dragging her coat behind her. It was a hot day, but she had to wear so much clothing. "Protection. Ah mean, ah don't think that anyone would even want to get near me. They all think ah'm a freak." And she continued her way down the footpath.  
  
-----------------------000-------------------------------------------------- --000-------------------  
  
She decided to bring herself in quietly, because, she wanted to take off her gloves. So before she opened the gate, she slipped off her black gloves, and shoved them in her pocket. CREEEaaK went the gate as she pushed it open. The bars felt cold and solid under her fingers. " At least this won't get me in trouble." She whispered to herself. Rogue decided to walk the long way, through the back door. "Hang on," she thought, "why walk when ah can run?" So she crouched down, and untied her shoelace, and pulled off her boots and her ankle socks, revealing a small ankle bracelet she had made for herself. She was about to walk away, when she noticed that the pool was empty. It wasn't a cold day, and the water looked warm, so she sat down at the edge of the pool, and dunked her feet in.  
  
SLAM! Went the backdoor, frightened, Rogue sat up and made a run for it. Not realising that her feet were wet, she slipped, and came crashing into a Kitty, dressed in her swimming costume. Rogue didn't have her gloves on. "Ooh" moaned Kitty as she fainted. Rogue could feel something growing through her fingers, and racing throughout her body. She let go of Kitty with a gasp. She grabbed her gloves out of her pocket, slipped them on, and ran inside to the Professor.  
  
"Professor!" she yelled, not hearing a sound. "JEAN?" she yelled as though Jean was an afterthought. "Yes?" Came a sound from upstairs " Do you know where the Professor is?" She cried "No, but I think I might be able to help you.. ROGUE?" Jean answered surprisingly, as she made her way downstairs. Rogue, suddenly remembered Kitty lying motionless on the cold floor of the back yard, and burst out with tears. "Ah'm sorry, ah didn't mean to!" Rogue sobbed. Jean ran up to her, and tried to put her arm around Rogue's shoulder, but she reluctantly pulled away. "Rogue, just tell me what happened, and I'll try to help.ok?" " Well, ah was only.Ah mean, . Aww, just come out." "Ok," answered Jean. Rogue ran out to the backyard, but as she had absorbed Kitty's powers, she ran right through the wall. "OY MY GOD!" Yelled Jean, "You! You took her powers! Is Kitty all right? You didn't hurt her did you?" Jean ran out and immediately began to help the weak Kitty up to a chair. " Ah didn't mean it. Ah only wanted you to help." She whispered, with tears forming in her eyes. 


	2. The Argument

That night, when the Professor had returned, Rogue had snuck downstairs, and saw Jean, quietly talking to him. " Professor, you know the rule, you can't use powers against a fellow mutant" whispered Jean "I know, but why don't we ask Rogue, what really happened" he turned and faced her, even though she was behind the door of the living room. "Come out Rogue" he spoke through her mind. Obediently she came in, not making eye contact with Jean or the Professor. "Can you tell me, no, us what happened?" He asked her gently "Well. Um, today was hot, and you know how ah have to wear all of this stuff." she said showing her gloves So I decided to just put mah feet in the water to cool down, but I had also taken mah gloves off. So like, Kitty bashed the door open, ah freaked and started to run, ah slipped, and yeah, crashed right into her." Rogue told him. " Now," started the Professor "Why has Jean been telling me that you were going on that you did it on purpose?" "WHAT? AH TOLD YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Rogue yelled. " Look in mah mind or something, you'll see that ah'm telling the truth!" " I saw it with my own eyes! You were saying stuff like." she put on a really bad imitation of Rogue's voice "Serve's her!" or, " Teaches her a lesson." "What??" Rogue said with disbelief. " Rogue is this true?" asked the Professor. "NO! Hey listen! Forget it! Ah'm leaving!" And Rogue stormed out of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
-----------------------------000-----------------------------000------------ ------------------------ 


	3. Leaving

Rogue spent the rest of the evening trying to avoid Jean, but Jean managed to find her. Always. But apart from that, Rogue decided, (though it wasn't her nature to do so) to apologise to Kitty. So she spent the later part of the night looking for Kitty. Rogue eventually gave up, and went downstairs to have something to eat before going to bed. "I hope you're happy" "Huh?" Rogue turned around. "You know we're not supposed to use our powers against other mutants." The voice echoed throughout the kitchen. Rogue slammed the fridge door shut, and there was Jean standing there with this evil look in her eyes. "Just leave me alone. You know it was an accident." Rogue protested "Yeah, but you are irresponsible. The way you just took off your gloves, and the way you ran off when you heard Kitty. It sounded like you were trying to hide something. Where you?" She asked testily. "What's it to you? Ah'm already in trouble." "Hey, if I was you, I would leave, and be that loner that you are in the streets." Jean said cruelly. "It was an ACCIDENT!" Rogue yelled throwing her juice to the floor. "Yeah, like anyone cares. You're just a girl in Goth outfits. Who gives a damn anyway?" Jean added coldly. "That shows how much you know! You don't have to wear layers of clothing every day! AH DO! You don't worry about going out with other people! AH DO! And you know what? My first kiss put mah boyfriend in a coma for 2 WEEKS! OK?" Rogue shouted, not caring whom she woke up. Bang Bang Bang Bang The had obviously woken everyone, the banging and the moans the others made as they made their way downstairs told them that they weren't happy. "Jean, it's 1am, what are you doing up?" Scott asked. "Yeah. Like, what's with all the yelling?" Kitty groaned. "Jean, Rogue?" The Professor's voice echoed through their heads, " What's happened?" " Spit it out." "Yeah, I like, need my beauty sleep." Rogue could hear the professor coming into the kitchen with Storm. "Rogue, can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Storm. "Ah'll tell you what's worn! Jean made it obvious that ah'm not wanted here! And to make Her happy, ah'm LEAVING!" "Hey Rogue, if it's about the whole power absorbing thing, like, forget it." Tried Kitty. "NO! Ah only tried to apologise, but Jean here just want me OUT!!!" " Now Rogue, calm down. We all need a goodnight's sleep. Ok?" The Professor said reassuringly, like sleeping will fix it all. "Yeah, you're right, ah will get some sleep, down at the BROTHERHOOD!" Rogue cried, tearing up the stairs and into her room.  
  
As she ran downstairs with her suitcase in her hand, she heard the Professor asking her in her mind, if she thought that running away was the best thing to do. Rogue shook his voice from her mind, and ran off, out the front door, and into the blackness of the night. 


	4. The Meeting

Rogue ran down the driveway and bashed open the gate. "Oh, why am ah always the one to be picked on?" she cried. Just as Rogue stepped out of the Institute it started to pour on her, immediately drenching her and flooding the insides of her boots. " And now ah feel like a FISH! Thanks a lot STORM! Ah bet the Professor told you to do that!"  
  
Rogue continued to run down the many streets of New York, and then, after about an hour later, she realised that she had absolutely no idea of where she is, and where she was going. "Oh, and now ah'm lost!" she huffed, turning into a dark alley. "Hey there!" a voice came through the dark. "Huh?" "You!" Said a man with his hood pulled down low on his face. He started to advance on Rogue. Quickly, Rogue tried to pull off her glove, but it was stuck to her hand. "Whatcha gonna do? Slap me?" He laughed coldly. He turned to face Rogue, when out of the blue she heard a WHACK and the man fell to the ground. "Are you ok Cherie?" an uneducated voice came from the other end of the long stick. "Uh, Ah guess so. Thanks" Rogue said cautiously. "What's a Southern Belle like you, doin' down 'ere? He asked "Um, no reason." Rogue decided not to tell him about her power. "Ok them. M' name's Gambit. What's your?" he said holding out his hand. "Rogue." "Ok Rouge, No really what is your name?" He asked her. "Rogue." "Fine, I'll say the truth, m' name's Remy. Happy, now tell me your REAL name." "Rogue." She said bluntly. 'What's his problem? Won't he give up?' she thought to herself. "Fine, you lookin' for a place to stay?" He asked kindly. "Ah guess." "Gee you're not the talkin' type are you?" He laughed. "Well are we going?" Rogue asked, as a cold harsh wind blew past her. "Oh yeah, come on there's a motel around 'ere somew'ere" He said, stepping into the light to look around for a place to stay. Rogue could finally see him. He had dark brown hair, of which hung over a band and on top of his eyes. He had gloves that started from his elbow, and only covered his middle and index fingers. He wore a long over-coat, worn- down jeans and a black t- shirt. Remy also had dark eyes that gave Rogue a weird feeling in the inside. "Well Cherie? You gonna stand there all night?" He called over his shoulder. Rogue ran after him. 


	5. Entering the Brotherhood

"So Cherie, what are you doing down 'ere anyway?" Gambit asked as they walked up the hallway and into a room, which looked quiet familiar to Rogue. "Well, you can say that ah whasn't whanted where ah whas." "Really? How could anyone NOT want a beautiful Southern Belle like you around?" "Hmm." Rogue blushed. "LeBeau! Whatcha doin' down dere wif dat girl?" Yelled a voice up ahead. "YO! Toad! She was drenched on the street!" Answered Remy. "What about the Institute place?" "Well, if you don't whant me here, ah'll just leave." Rogue started to walk towards the door. "No." "Huh?" They all turned toward the staircase. It was Lance. " We need more on our team. Rogue, by all means, you are welcome. Toad, show her her room." Ordered Lance. "Ok, but don't go blamin' me if does X- Freaks start showing up." Muttered Toad.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"There's your room, you might have to share but." Toad said, pushing the door open. " Whaever." Rogue said staring at her old room. The paint was still peeling off the wall, the old wardrobe was still there, and two beds were at either sides of the room. Rogue walked in. Chose her bed, and started to unpack. She didn't own too much, so she only used to bottom drawer of the wardrobe. KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Come in." "Rogue? You ok?" "Yeah yeah. Listen, can you go tell the guys down stairs that ah like mah privacy. Thanks a whole heap Remy." She asked. "Sure. Well sorry 'bout bringin' you here." He apologised. "It's ok. Ah was tryin' to get here anyway. But that means that you, you're a." "Mutant. I know, I just sort of knew dat you were one too. Dat's why I brought you 'ere." Remy explained. "Well ah better explain mahself. Ah, well mah power is, ah, well ah can drain people's lifeforce and memories. In the case of us, mutants, well, all of the above, plus their power." Rogue explained. "Wow. So that makes you untouchable huh? Well it's kinda that way for me too. I can put a strong kenetic charge into something. Making that something explode. I prefer to use cards." " So what do they call you?" she asked. "My code name? Oh dat's Gambit." " Yo! Lebeau! Your dinners getting' cold. Hurry, Toad's gonna eat it!" Yelled Lance from downstairs. " Well Cherie, I'm wanted down dere. Come down if you're 'ungry." "Bye." 


	6. Gone

Two weeks later.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue? Wake up!" Some one was pushing her gently in her bed.  
  
"Mmm, go away." She mumbled thrashing her covers all over the place.  
  
"Like, hurry up." The voice said urgently.  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes, and turned to face her clock; it was 2 am. "The reason bettah be good, cuz when ah don't get mah slee.Ahhk!" She fell out of bed as she saw Kitty in her X uniform.  
  
"Huh? What are you doin' here?"  
  
"There's, like, an emergency down at the Institute. Everyone's, like, gone!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Jean, she went like totally crazy! She was like destroying stuff an' everything! She went on about some scheme about the Brother Hood too, then I remembered that u were, like there."  
  
"Why me? Ah mean what about the Professor or Logan or someone?"  
  
"Don't u like see Rogue? We're the only ones left!" Kitty sobbed.  
  
"Over mah dead body." Rogue got up and stormed out of her room.  
  
She walked down the hallway opening every bedroom door, there was no one left. Lance, Toad.every one! She finally entered the lounge, and to her disgust (and relief) Remy was lying there half on the couch.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Nah.I prefer to wake up at 'bout 10 am.." He mumbled in his pillow. Rogue walked around the couch and kicked him. "Ow!" He fell off the couch, dragging every blanket down with him. "What was dat for Cherie?  
  
"Everyone's gone, and for God's sake, get some clothes on!" Rogue said, covering in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" He stood up, "There were no beds left." He stopped as he saw Rogue give him the evil eye. 


	7. Trashed

"Are we there yet?" Remy moaned as the three turned down an ally.  
  
"Shut up, you've been moanin' for about an hour!" Rogue hissed. They had been running along small roads back to the mansion, Kitty had told them that it was a shortcut.  
  
"We're like, almost there!" Kitty huffed as they turned another corner.  
  
"There mah ass.. Ahhk!" Rogue crashed into Kitty who had stopped short, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We're here." Kitty pointed to the Institute, which was in ruins. The east wing looked like it was ready to collapse, the pool had green slime in it, and every window was smashed.  
  
"What happened here?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Gee, dose X- guys live like slobs. Look at dis dump!" Remy walked slowly up to them. Rogue and Kitty both turned to him and gave him and flagitious glare.  
  
"Whoa! I'm sorry." He tried to laugh it off.  
  
Rogue walked over to Kitty, and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I like, suppose I better tell you what happened. Follow me." Kitty began walking up to the front door.  
  
"Well, it was like this. I was like sitting on my bed readin' or something when there was this big crash. I got up and looked out the door, and there was Mr Logan lying in the middle of a hole in the stairs, and Jeans was, like, flying over him. I think I ran down to help him, but I couldn't.There was like a force field around him!" She pointed to a big hole in the middle of the stairway.  
  
" Then he like, disappeared Then Kurt, and Scott, and Auruoa, and everyone else came in and saw Jean flyin'. I like tried to tell them what happened but I guess they couldn't cuz of that barrier. Well Scott tried talkin' to her, but she just like, waved her hand and he like went flyin'!" Kitty paused and pointed to a broken pot plant.  
  
"Ouch." Remy shuddered.  
  
"Then he disappeared. Slowly everyone tried to like stop her, but she sent them like flyn' everywhere, and soon enough every one but me where like gone! I phased under the stairs, and waited 'till she was like, gone. Got out, and got you. Though I wasn't like expecting Mr Critic to be here." Kitty jabbed her thumb in Remy's direction.  
  
"So suddenly everyone's against me?" He sighed.  
  
"Have some consideration, ah mean everyone's gone!" Rogue answered.  
  
"Well, then maybe we should get them back." Remy said defensively.  
  
"Maybe that's not a bad Idea." Rogue said coldly.  
  
"Well, I'm like, going to get into my X- uniform.Anyone else?" Kitty offered.  
  
"Yes please." Remy responded.  
  
"Are you sure that any will fit you?" Rogue smirked. 


	8. Found Sorrys

Sorry to all those people who think my chapters r too short.that's just how I write.  
  
Fastening her belt, Rogue looked up and saw Remy desperately trying to find a way to put his over-coat on top of his uniform. The X-plates were bulging out.  
  
"Damn thing." He muttered. An awfully load rip came as he tore both plates off.  
  
"Dat's better. 'Ello chere!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Erm. Ah'm really sorry 'bout kicking you.an givin' you tha evil look.And everythin' else ah did." She apologised.  
  
"It's ok chere, I was actin' like a jerk." He returned.  
  
"You know you didn't have to come."  
  
"Well chere, from the first time we met I figured u'd need some one t' be there t' save your life.You tend t' get yourself int' alto of trouble.No 'ffence."  
  
" Y'know you kindah sweet." Rogue blushed.  
  
"Is this like some sort of PRIVAT moment here?" Kitty walked in.  
  
" When the cats away the mice play Mon Ami." Remy replied.  
  
"Eeww, that's like so disgusting!" Kitty shuddered.  
  
"Hey Kitty, ah have an idea. D'you know where the Professor is?"  
  
"Uh.No! I'll like try and get him!"  
  
Kitty stood there with a look on her face of concentration.  
  
"Chere?" Remy bean over to Rogue.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What the hell is dis girl tryin' t' do?" He catechised.  
  
"That's how we used to talk to the Professor when we needed help."  
  
"O.How hard is it? 'Cause I think she is sweatin' over dere."  
  
"Shh! Don't be mean!" She thumped him.  
  
"GOT HIM!!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Where?" They asked.  
  
"They're down at an abandoned warehouse! Wow.you'd think they'd have like a little imagination." She explained. 


	9. Another Rescue

"Firstly, can ah ask. Who knows how to drive?" Rogue asked as they walked to the garage.  
  
" I'm good wit a motorbike." Gambit answered.  
  
"Hmm.like, 3 people on a motor bike. I like don't think so. I can try to like drive. I do have a license." Shadowcat asked eager to drive.  
  
"I don't see any harm in that, homme, do you?" He looked to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, well, we have t' get there anyway. Even if we're in pieces."  
  
"Hey that was so mean!"  
  
Shadowcat ran out ahead of them and into the garage.  
  
"So chere, uh, how are you?" Gambit tried to make conversation.  
  
"Ah'm ok, and you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The conversation dwindled down until no one said anything. Rogue walked over the driveway and looked up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day, and she was dying in her X-Suit. She wished she could control her mutation instead of wear layer upon layer of clothing. But it didn't work that way.  
  
BEEEEPP!!  
  
A jeep came racing out of the garage with Shadowcat's face, pale with fear sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"ROGUE!" Gambit yelled. But she was frozen, for some reason her legs wouldn't move. Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
  
"CHERE! MOVE!" Gambit ran forward, jumped, throwing them both to the ground as the jeep came screeching to a halt.  
  
"Than.. Thank you." Rogue stuttered.  
  
"It's ok chere." Gambit got up and held out his hand to help Rogue get up.  
  
"Rogue!? Are you like ok?" Shadowcat came running up to them. "I'm like, so so so sorry!"  
  
"It's ok." Rogue started.  
  
"C'mon, we've had enough trauma for un' day, homme, let's get moving." Gambit pushed them into the jeep," But maybe I'll drive." 


	10. Rogue's Love

The trip to the warehouse was long and tiring, Shadowcat had fallen asleep, and Rogue was trying her best to keep Gambit from falling asleep.  
  
"Ok. Ah'm thinkin' of a number between 1 an' 10."  
  
"850 chere."  
  
"Uh.. GOOD ONE! Ok.maybe we should do something else." Rogue looked around the jeep for something to do. "What if weh stop for a drink.?"  
  
"Here's a beta idea chere.lets crash for da night." Gambit drove the jeep into the nearest motel and clumsily found a parking spot.  
  
"Nice." Rogue yawned as she stepped out of the vehicle, "Shouldn't we wake up Kitty?"  
  
"Yesh."  
  
They hauled a sleepy Kitty up into the foyer.  
  
" Room wit...uh.three bedrooms?" Gambit asked as Rogue and Shadowcat lounged in the cold, hard puke green foyer chairs.  
  
"No can do, mate, we have no more three bedroom apartments.but we have a one-bedroom one."  
  
"How much?" Gambit couldn't fight back.at least they had a room..  
  
They climbed up the dark, mouldy stairs, greedily awaiting their warm beds and comfortable pillows. They entered a long hallway, it seemed quiet, but it screamed grotesque forlornness. Rogue shivered, possibly from the icy cold draught or from the feel, that every step they made, they were being watched. Remy mumbled to himself about not finding the room, and Kitty who was wide awake, was white with pusillanimity because of the fact that downstairs seemed so warm and inviting. They finally reached their room, and Remy shoved the key through the lock so hard it shook the door.  
  
"Calm down, Remy." Rogue was anxious to get in.  
  
"Yeah, come on, this place, is like giving off bad vibes." Kitty shivered, as if a ghost had stepped through her body.  
  
The door rattled open revealing a large room, with a kitchen and a giant and sofa two beds, and a door leading to the bathroom. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and there were about half a dozen mouse holes in the walls. Kitty and Rogue pushed Remy in through the door and said mutually  
  
" Guys first."  
  
"Yeah yeah, mon ami." he muttered under his breath.  
  
The flimsy floorboard creaked and groaned at every step they placed onto it. The kitchen, which only had a fridge and stove, had cobwebs and ants crawling and dangling all over the appliances. On one side of the room there were two small beds with only one sheet, and the sofa looked as though it was constantly a never ending source of food for moths and termites.  
  
"Ewe. this place like stinks bad!" Kitty pinched her nose.  
  
" Yeah, well, we won't b here f' long.I hope." Remy sighed.  
  
"Ah think I'll take the bed." Rogue lunged towards the sheet-less bed, Kitty ran to the other bed and cautiously poked it with her finger as though there might be something alive in there.  
  
"Relax Kitty. It ain't gonna bite." Rogue snickered "Geez, Rogue thank you." Kitty through an icy glare across to the Goth.  
  
"Well, I guess dat means I get the sofa." Remy butt in.  
  
" Well, I'm like going to try to get some rest. Goodnight." Kitty called and slumped off to her repulsive rack.  
  
" Well, I better be off too. G'd night" she smiled at Remy.  
  
"Good night Cheri." Remy smiled back.  
  
It was about 2 in the morning, the air was frigid and stiff, it was so quiet you could hear the humming of the lights out on the streets, you could hear the smallest aphids scuttle across the floors, you could hear the crickets outside meeting each other.  
  
Rogue was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what was to come. Would they make it out alive? Was it possible that this was just a sick dream? And why was that every time she looked at Remy she felt she was melting in his eyes. All he had to do was smile at her and all her worries would just wash away. But, she didn't know what was happening. She didn't like him. Did she?  
  
No ah can't, ah just can't.It's no me to like some one.  
  
She sat up, and flicked her white streaks out of her eyes. She placed her feet on the cold hard floor and watched as slowly, the light from the full moon soaked her pale feet. She slowly stood up with a need for some clean air, and walked toward the door that led out to their small balcony. The door opened with a creak that seemed to last forever. As she stepped outside the cool air met her sweaty skin with a pang of iciness.  
  
"'Ello cheri." A warm voice broke through the chill.  
  
"Hi.." Rogue whispered. She hugged herself, because only now did she realise how cold it was.  
  
"'Ere, ou like you're freezing." Remy took off his trench coat and passed it on to Rouge. She pulled it on, and felt his warmth inside.  
  
"Rogue, chere.I.uh." He began. Rogue looked up at him, and he felt warm inside. He stepped up close to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Rogue wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be, so she allowed him to hold her. For once she actually felt safe. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. 


	11. The New Arrivle in Blue

Ok, well... I know I should have done this when I started my story.but I don't own any of these characters etc.though I really wish that I could own Remy.hehehe.  
  
It was late the next morning when Kitty woke up. The room was empty, and so was Rogue's bed. She got off her own bed and stretched and yawned. That was the most sleep she had for ages, and surprisingly enough it was the most comfortable she had ever luxuriated in. Quietly she walked outside to the porch door, and peered through. Outside were Remy and Rogue sitting.more like sleeping together on a rusty bench.  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
Knock  
  
"Huh?" Kitty turned towards the door, and walked towards it. She looked out the little hole and saw nothing. By this time Rogue and Remy had awoken.  
  
"Who's there?" Rogue murmured.  
  
"I'm like checking." Kitty looked over her shoulder to Rogue. She turned back and opened the door. The rusty doorknob shook a little but it opened with great ease. Kitty stepped out and looked down the dusky corridor.  
  
Hmm, nothing here She thought to herself.  
  
She turned back and walked back into the room, totally ignoring the little mouse that scurried in at her heels.  
  
"KITTY!!!" Rogue yelled, thrashing her finger towards the mouse, she screamed and then ran behind Remy.  
  
"Whoa chere. Remy didn't know you were scared of mice!" He bent down and took a closer look at the slightly blue mouse with yellow eyes, " 'Specially one's that are Mystique!"  
  
"Ah can't believe it! Ah thought.But.HOW!!!???" Rogue stammered.  
  
"Well dear, you better believe it." A sleek voice came from the mouse, as it began to grow lager, and a shape was forming from its skin. It was Mystique! Kitty and Rogue both shrieked in horror, as one of their enemies was right there in front of them!  
  
"Femme, may I ask.how did you find us?" Remy stepped forward, towering over the blue, slender figured mutant.  
  
"Well. Uh, while you were sleeping," She turned to Remy, " We were attacked. I can't say who it was, but I do know this; Who ever it was took them somewhere north. I followed as far as I could on foot, but as they reached the docks, I knew too well that it would be too far to go. So I went back to the Brother hood's home, and waited for any OTHER sign of life. Then Rogue and Kitty came into the picture. Knowing that you would do anything for your fellow mutants, I followed you all the way her." She turned to see the looks of shock on the two young girl's faces. Remy just shrugged, and looked inside the old refrigerator.  
  
"So," Kitty stepped forward, completely aware of the danger she was placing on herself, " They're not being held at a warehouse?"  
  
"No! Whoever planted that into you little brain really did a good job of fooling you. They went out in that direction." Mystique pointed a long delicate finger out towards the fish markets. "Ewe! I, like, hate that place!" Kitty held her nose.  
  
"You don't have to go." Rogue pointed out, as Kitty gave her a look full of pity.  
  
"Yeah mon ami. You'll be safe here.The spiders an' the stink bugs will keep you warm at night." Remy teased as he pulled his trenchcoat on.  
  
"Ew, like, shut up!" Kitty clicked her X- belt together and made towards the door. The four of them ran down the hall and into the foyer, Gambit dropping the keys on the reception desk. They made their way into the night, in the jeep. 


	12. Ice

The jeep creeped along silently on a dirt track. They were about 20 Km out of the city, and they were lost. "Jeez, you've got great navahgational skills Gambit." Rogue rolled her eyes. They had spent about 6 hours already in the car, and it was wearing their patience down.  
  
"Well chere, I can't hear anyone else complaining, so just sit back and keep it down."  
  
They travelled north for a couple of hours, then it started to get cold. Kitty was looking around, confused. "Uh, guys. We're not, like, near the North-Pole ye-. AHHH!!!" She screamed as a giant snowball came hurtling at her head. Leaning out of the way it just missed her head. "No Kitty, but we are getting pretty close." Mystique answered, "they must be using other mutants powers." All of a sudden their tyres began skidding as the lost grip on the road. Gambit quickly looked over the side, and saw that they were driving on ice, and by the looks of it, it wouldn't be too far off from breaking.  
  
"Right, everyone, OUT!" He turned the engine off and jumped out.  
  
"Huh?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We're on frikin' ice! Get out before it cracks!" He opened the back door and urged them to come out. Up in the front Mystique had transformed into a raven and was hovering above their heads.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Rogue cried, trying to keep her balance as she jumped out onto the ice.  
  
"Uh, like everyone.maybe you should, like, stay still 'cause the ice is BREAKING!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Rogue looked down at her feet just as a great white streak came tearing through the ice under her feet. She swiftly jumped back, and just as she could begin to run to the other side, the ice broke all around her. Panicking she looked over to Kitty who had just jumped over to the bank, and at Gambit who was jumping on each piece of ice on the way to the bank with Kitty. Rogue turned and looked behind her, and behind her was a massive waterfall! She could her the water thundering down, and the crashing of water against rocks.  
  
"Ahh! Help!" She yelled out.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty ran along he bank, opposite Rogue. "Gambit get Mystique!" Gambit ran around calling out her name.  
  
"Hurry!" Rogue yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. The white froth was jumping at her; the freezing water was sucking away her energy, as she got closer to the edge. Looking for Mystique and Gambit, Kitty hopped around aimlessly.  
  
"Rogue! See if you ca reach my hand!" Kitty leaned over as far as she could to Rogue. "Ah can't!" She tried to grab Kitty's hand.  
  
"Just. a.little.bit.farther. There!" Kitty held Rogues hand tightly, but she was being pulled down with her,  
  
"No!" Rogue tried to let go, but the cold made her hand stiff, even in a glove. Kitty look around, and held with one hand onto a rock.  
  
"Ahh!" Rogue yelled as she began to fall down the waterfall, but she clung tightly onto Kitty's hand. "Get me up!" Rogue yelled to Kitty. Kitty began struggling to pull her up, but she was loosing grip on the rock.  
  
"I can't hold on Rogue!" She cried to her.  
  
"No! You can't let go! You'll bring us both down! Let me go! Save yourself!"  
  
"I can't do that!" Kitty wailed as her fingers began slipping off the rock.  
  
-------------------------FLASH--------------------  
  
Kitty came tumbling down.  
  
-------------------------FLASH------------------- -  
  
Rogue let go of her hand.  
  
-------------------------FLASH------------------- -  
  
They fell silently through the dense fog  
  
-------------------------FLASH--------------------  
  
Tears jumped from Roue's eyes and were lost in the water  
  
-------------------------FLASH--------------------  
  
She looked down and saw nothing.  
  
-------------------------FLASH-------------------- 


	13. Flashes

Everything was black.  
|  
  
She was on her own.  
|  
  
Falling.  
|  
  
"It's going to be ok."  
|  
  
A voice whispered it over and over again in her mind.  
|  
  
She suddenly stopped falling and faces began to fill the darkness.  
|  
  
Kitty. |  
  
Cyclops.  
|  
  
Kurt.  
|  
  
Jean.  
|  
  
She clutched her head in pain as Jean's face echoed around her.  
|  
  
"Ok. Ok."  
|  
  
"Stay away from me!" Rogue cried as her knees feel to the floor, her head  
banging.  
|  
  
"Oh no, we can't have that happening."  
|  
  
Light flashed violently around her  
|  
  
Rogue screamed and shook her head.  
|  
  
"Stay outta mah mind!"  
|  
  
The lights flashed harder, making coloured streaks behind her eyes.  
|  
  
"I. I know who you are." She sobbed as she suddenly realised who it was.  
|  
  
"JEAN!" |  
  
The lights stopped.  
  
{---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------} 


End file.
